Natalie Stormbrook
Natalie Ariana Tabitha Bernice Stormbrook is a secondary supporting character in Frederick's Tales, played by Robert Clark. Natz is a brilliant, if a bit unhinged, young witch. She was set to graduate from Atriux Academy of the Arcane Arts at the top of her class, but everything changed when the Crimzon Silver arrived on the scene. After getting mixed up in a nefarious plot to harvest the untapped magical power of the fresh-faced young wizards of Atriux, Natz decided to abandon her studies to follow Axel, Dax, Aimi, and especially Tobias. She is often accompanied by her undead werewolf cat, Mr. Tumms. She practices a wide variety of jinxes and hexes, and incorporates them into her fighting style. Her specialty is elemental magic, particularly fire and ice spells, but she is also commonly seen performing levitation and teleportation, as well as contorting her body into unimaginable positions. She wields a long, gnarled hawthorn rod wrapped in pink and red ribbons, which she has dubbed "Twiggy." Profile Appearance Natz is a skinny young woman of average height. She has stark white skin, and blood-red hair drawn up in two spiraling pigtails. She is sometimes seen with black roses in her hair. She wears a black dress with a lace hem, a red sash tied around her waist, long fishnet gloves, red and white striped stockings, and black dress shoes. When in battle, practicing magic, or whenever she feels like it, Natz will don her official Atriux Academy uniform cloak and hat from her school days. Personality Natz is very mentally unstable, to say the least. Known for residing in a perpetual state somewhere between slight eccentricity and borderline insanity, Natz does as she pleases, and concerns herself little with things that don't appeal to her. If something catches her interest, she pursues it with undying determination, no matter what it is. She practices a very unique manner of speech: a strange mix of babytalk, slurred speech, and various loud, indescribable sounds. Though she may seem oblivious to just about everything that happens to her, Natz carries a lifetime of emotional baggage. She is heavily weighed down by the fear of abandonment she developed growing up: ignored by her parents, unwanted by her peers, left behind by her only friend in the world, Mr. Tumms. It is this crippling phobia that compels her to cling to those who show her kindness, and in some cases, to develop an even less healthy attachment. On some level, she's aware of how she appears to others, and that her behavior frightens people. Still, she doesn't change, nor does she try to. It may be out of habit, out of fear of getting too close to people, or perhaps due to circumstances beyond her control. She exhibits some symptoms of schizophrenia, such as her many, many delusions about people in her life, her millimeter-long attention span, and the agitated way she moves her body even as she floats through the air. What exactly it is that troubles Natalie Stormbrook, no one can say. She enjoys dancing ballet and collecting dolls of all kinds, as well as cottleston pie, bone apple tea, and using her friends as guinea pigs for her magical experiments. Relationships * Axel Voss She enjoys her friendship with Axel, and holds at least some level of respect for him as her former guildmaster. Axel, on the other hand, becomes easily agitated by her antics. She considers him a good, close friend, even if she grows tired of him always trying to rein her in and ruin her fun. Natz was one of the only people Axel had any rapport with after his self-imposed exile from his homerealm, and he's certainly never bored when she's around. * Dr. Tobias Librum Natz often expresses her deep infatuation with Dr. Librum in such ways as stalking him, hounding him whenever he's around, gushing about the "happy future" she has seen with him, picking fights with any females who happen to look his way, and trying to slip him love philtres and sleeping drafts for presumably innocent purposes. What exactly it is she sees in him is unknown, but the fact that she is completely obsessed with him is obvious. Tobias absolutely despises Natz. Whenever he catches sight of her or hears her voice, only misery follows for him. He would be very impressed by her magical prowess and incredible alchemical feats if she wasn't using them to force her feelings onto him. * Ruby Vyse Natz made fast friends with Ruby after stowing away on the Celestial Bandits' space ship. Natz taught Ruby all about her world's brand of magic, often by demonstrating her more unpleasant curses on her. As the months wore on, Natz grew more and more attached to Ruby, and Ruby grew less and less tolerant of Natz's antics. At some point, it all came to a head, and Natz did something to Ruby that neither one is willing to talk about. Now Ruby wants nothing to do with Natz, and she enters a state of shock, panic and/or murderous intent whenever Natz enters her line of sight. Natz, of course, acts as if nothing is wrong, and continues to believe the two are the best of friends. * Weed the Hedgehog Weed h a t e s Natz. So put off by her lack of reservation and generally uncomfortable aura is Weed that she set aside a whole relationship tier specifically for Natz. If Weed uses Weed Hug on her, Natz will instantly die. Story Early life w.i.p. Gameplay Natz's skills revolve around collecting, swapping out and expending Tokens to alter her damage output and chance of inflicting status. Over time, she can build up to some devastating attacks. Or, of course, she could just spam Asteros until the enemy falls over. Creation and development Musical themes Natz's theme is an arrangement of "Mystic Mysidia" from 1991's Final Fantasy IV. This particular cover was composed for Halloween events in the mobile game Final Fantasy Record Keeper. It is referred to in the Frederick's not fun RP land Playlist as "She's Magically Delirious! (Natz's Theme)." Other appearances Gallery CHARAT Natz2.png|Natz's typical outfit, without her cloak and hat, recreated in CHARAT CHOCO. NatalieStormbrook_Rinmaru.png|Natz, recreated in Rinmaru Mega Anime Avatar Creator. Natz CSFaceset.png|Natz's original faceset from the canned Crimzon Silver game. Natz2.png|Natz's battler set from the canned Crimzon Silver game. CHARAT_NatzB_1.png|No Heroes Natz, recreated in CHARAT CHOCO. CHARAT_NatzB_4.png|No Heroes Natz in full Atriux uniform, recreated in CHARAT CHOCO. Trivia * Mr. Tumms was a very clumsy cat, always getting himself into near-death situations. Luckily, his owner loved him more than life itself and never took her eyes off of him, bringing him along when she left for Atriux. When the school came under threat from dark forces, Natz didn't that trust Mr. Tumms would be safe if she brought him along, so she left him in her room, making sure all dangerous objects were put away and food was left out for him. When she returned, he was dead, appearing to have fallen onto a large knife. The shock and defeat of this moment tipped Natz over the edge, turning her into what she is today. Category:Characters Category:Robert's characters Category:Playable characters (PCs) Category:Crimzon Silver